


Understandable Sentiment

by Mab (Mab_Browne)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 05:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17718668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mab_Browne/pseuds/Mab
Summary: The one part of the job Kirk can fairly say he hates.





	Understandable Sentiment

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek was my very first fandom. This is my very first ST fic, written because I am in a bit of a slump and I saw a prompt that suggested you write your first fandom. I'm still in a bit of a slump, sadly, but here is 260 words of very old school gen.

Kirk didn’t turn as Spock approached; the star-scape was very beautiful but Spock doubted its beauty was what held Kirk’s attention.

“I don’t believe I’m late yet,” Kirk said. His spoken calm was belied by the rigid tension in his shoulders, the tight clasp of hands behind his back.

Spock turned his own gaze towards the stars. “There are still thirteen point seven minutes until Lieutenant Wing’s memorial service.” 

There was a long sigh beside him. “If I hate any part of my job, this is the part I hate.”

“An understandable sentiment.”

“It’s something more than a sentiment, Spock!” Kirk’s clasped hands flew up, poised like defensive blades before him.

Spock turned slightly and bowed his head, apologetic, but it was Kirk who spoke the word.

“I’m sorry. I know you didn’t mean it that way.” The gentle, abashed smile was warmer far than the lights beyond the Enterprise. “You came to keep me company, and I bite your head off.”

“As First Officer, it is my role to support the Captain, even at the risk of… head biting.”

There was a low chuckle. “And you take your duty seriously.” 

“Both Captain Pike and you have been excellent exemplars in the matter of duty.”

Kirk was abashed again; Spock would ponder that tendency of capable humans to shy away from plain statement of their competency at a later time. 

“Well, then, Mr Spock. Let’s hope my ‘excellence’ extends to dignified obsequies.” Kirk took one last look at the star field. “This isn’t an occasion for fashionable lateness.” He strode towards the turbo-lift; Spock followed.


End file.
